


Perseus' Sexual Campaign

by TheMuffinMan6969



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Goddesses, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Perseus, the lost god, has returned to Olympus after many millennia spent with the Aztecs. Sure enough, the women of Olympus are starting to notice. M for Sex Blitzkrieg. Every chapter is a lemon. Pertemis primarily.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Percy Jackson, Demeter/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Nemesis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Exodus

A/N: A new story I'm trying. Won't be my top priority but I'll update occasionally. It's just gonna be a sex blitzkrieg story. Every chapter Percy is just gonna be fucking some new girl from the PJO universe. For a while it'll just be goddesses then he'll move onto other's. The main pairing is gonna be Pertemis, they'll be in a relationship but Artemis will allow him to fuck other girls.

Exodus

Thousands of years ago before any of the gods or even the Big Three were born, there were the titans. The most famous of these titans, Kronos, infamously punished his father for his tyranny by castrating him with the world's first weapon, the scythe.

As Ouranos wailed his severed genitals flew, they flew far from Mount Othrys far out into the ocean. The bounced once, twice on the sea before dipping below the waves into the seafoam.

This produced a reaction talked about by scholars for millennia, as the result of such a reaction was the most beautiful creature rising from the ocean naked in a pearly white scallop shell. Aphrodite was born that day, and so was her brother, Perseus.

Perseus? You say. Who the hell is that?

Well of course you wouldn't know, he never entered the history books. The world forgot about him soon enough, or rather, it never even knew him. He was born not in a scallop shell, but less graciously he rode the waves to the shores of Kythera, ass naked and just as modest about it as his sister.

The two were stranded on Kythera, unsure of what to do, where to go. You can't blame them, they had just been born full adults from… sea foam and severed nuts. Eventually, Aphrodite decided that there wasn't much to Kythera and wanted to journey west, over to the mainland.

Perseus nodded at her request, and told her he would come too. "No, I must go alone. This is my own journey. But don't worry, brother. I will be back for you." She smiled, touching his cheek affectionately.

Perseus was saddened by this news, but reluctantly nodded. "How long will you be gone? Promise you'll be back?" He asked, still with the mind of a young boy despite his body of a young adult.

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "I will be back in a week, I promise." She said, but Perseus was unsure. It took some more convincing for him to let her go, and one day Percy watched his twin sister ride the scallop shell west to Lacedaemon.

He sat there on the shore for seven days and seven nights, waiting for his sister, but she never came. She must have gotten held up on the mainland. She'll be back. He told himself foolishly. So he sat there for another seven days and nights, and then another, and then another, until soon he had waited an entire year for her to arrive back to him.

She never came.

Disheartened and angry, Perseus wiped his eyes free of tears. Damn her. She lied, she abandoned me on this island. Well to Hades with her! I'll find my own way there. He told himself. So, the young god jumped into the water and began to swim. I just have to go west. He chanted in his mind. Chase the dusk, evade the dawn.

So Perseus swam west.

Perseus was a capable swimmer, he could swim great lengths without tiring, courtesy of his birth conditions. Being that not only was he a god, but also a great swimmer and extremely daft, Perseus ended up swimming west of Lacedaemon. He swam past the Peloponnese. He swam past Hellas. He swam past Italia. He swam past Iberia and ended up in the Atlantic, the great beyond. Somehow, instead of noticing this and turning around, he kept swimming west.

Chase the dusk, evade the dawn.

So it's only mildly surprising that Perseus managed to reach the shoreline of modern day Mexico.

Long story short, Perseus crashed there for a few thousand years and was hailed as an important gods by the Aztecs. Of course, thanks to the Spanish, all records and traces of him are gone from the civilization, but he was one of their most prominent gods for the most part.

Xoxoktiixpolotl - meaning "green-eyed". The Aztec god of destruction (or one of the many), water, war and a male fertility god.

Considering they, aside from Aphrodite, had no idea this guy ever existed, Olympus was very confused when a young man walked into their throne room one day and claimed to be a god.

They were all very confused until Aphroidte recognized his face. "P… Perseus?" She asked shakily, covering her mouth with her hands. The Aztec looked and her and glared, speaking with a Spanish accent. "What do you want, traitor?" He asked, though his accent was a bit off. He was Spanish for sure but he trailed his words like he had a lisp, or how a snake drags out it's S's. He was doing that but for more letters than S. Not all, just some.

Aphrodite was heartbroken to see her brother so mad at her, despite it being her own fault.

So that is how Olympus gained itself a new god, and where our story begins.

A/N: I am fuckin drujk so imma post this and the hera chapter then finish nemeses and demeter tonite or tomorra. Bye guys hope youiw love it happy holidays.

Word Count: 913


	2. Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera fucks the poolboy

Hera

A/N: A new story I'm toying with. Sex blitzkrieg.

The door to the queen's chamber opened with a loud creak. The goddess in question sat alone at her dresser- her husband was absent for the day bedding nature spirits and minor goddesses alike. Once again she would spend the day, and likely the night too, alone.

But for now their guest, their new servant had arrived. The mysterious god who had shown up to Olympus but a few days previous stood at her door, a commanding aura about him despite the youth and inexperience he clearly possessed. "Queen Hera. You called?" He greeted, and the goddess stood.

"Yes. As you are to earn your place among the gods, you are first to serve as our… helper, to put it respectfully. With my husband gone I'm taking full advantage of your debt to put you to work." She said with a steely look on her face.

Percy nodded, having expected as much from the infamously cruel Olympian gods. "If that is what I must do to earn my place here then sure. Where do I start?" He asked, looking around and clapping his hands.

Hera turned back to her dresser and bent over to fish through the drawers, meanwhile Percy took the opportunity to give her behind a look. She was wearing a cerulean blue dress this afternoon and the position she was in had the already tight dress hugging beautifully with her posterior curves. Thankfully Hera did not spare a glance to the mirror or anything because he was very obvious in his staring.

She stood back up and looked in the mirror, putting on lipstick while giving him orders. Thankfully her standing up gave enough time for Percy to look away. "Now, as per my husband's request, all of our servants save for Ganymede are small fragile nymphs so while they can easily get the housework done, I'm afraid none of them are physically capable of the more trying outside chores. While I usually just pressure a satyr to come and do those things for me, I think it'd be easier to have someone who can't say no do it for us. Do you understand?" She asked, looking at him intently.

Percy nodded. "Yep. Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll get through it this afternoon." He complied, and Hera smiled. "Good. Well you can start with lawnmowing- yes we have lawnmowers on Olympus I know that's what they all say. Second you can chop firewood since I can't be bothered just using my powers, its my relaxation day. Third you can clean the pool and fourth and most importantly, get my drinks whenever I ask." She listed off.

Percy nodded and moved back to the door. "I'll get started on that right away." He assured her, leaving the bedchamber to head out into the backyard.

Zeus and Hera's palace was more like some rich snob's mansion than a traditional monarchical palace or some Ancient Greek temple. It was large, no doubt about it but for the most part it was just a rectangle with some backyard buildings.

He left down he stairs and out the backdoor, encountering no nymphs or servants anywhere. Must be their day off? He concluded in his head as he got outside.

The shed a dozen feet or so from the backyard's main lounging area contained the lawnmower, which was just the same as a normal one. Percy sighed, always having hated to have to start up these things, but he persevered and leaned down to yank on the cord.

He yanked a few times until it roared to life, and he was able to get started.

As the young god wheeled it around a the lawn back and forth, Hera came out no longer dressed in her dress but in a two piece swimsuit. She had a lawnchair sat right next to the pool in the sunlight and she lay down on it, an empty table next to her. The queen flipped her sunglassed down over her eyes and prepared to relax. "You! Come here!" She yelled, and somehow over the sound of the lawnmower Percy heard and and turned it off, walking over to her.

She gestured to the empty table. "What was your name again? Perseus? Well I'm thirsty so go fetch me a Vodka with Grapefruit Juice and Lime." She waved him off and Percy nodded, heading to make the drinks.

He made the drink in the kitchen, again seeing no other servants, and before heading back out decided that a ninety-degree day was too hot for labor so he ditched the shirt before exiting to the backyard. He delivered the drink to his queen and she nodded in acknowledgment, but as Percy walked back over to the lawnmower she caught sight of his body.

Percy's back muscles flexed when he pushed, and after he'd done that first vertical run he turned back go down and Hera's eyebrow raised. The goddess sipped on her drink as she admired the young god's body- his defined abs and prominent muscles. She could see every line and all the contours of his chest and biceps clearly, and the older goddess found it something to appreciate.

With her shades covering her blatant ogling, the goddess found the best way to relax was to sit and watch the young stud's body as he worked. He was better looking than Zeus, that was for sure.

Percy finished the lawn in no time, at least for the backyard, and decided to chop firewood chopping off the list of chores. There was a tree stump by the shed as well as some logs, so Percy dug a hatchet out of said shed and brought some logs to the chopping block.

Hera watched as his biceps and triceps rippled each time he brought the axe down onto a log, and before she even realised she was still sucking on the straw, her glass was left with only ice. "Perseus! Another refill!" She commanded, and the god complied. As he walked over to retrieve her glass Hera finally got a close up of his chest. The sweat rolling down his body made his abs glisten, and as her eyes drifted down she saw his shorts were unusually tight.

Or maybe it was just that big.

He left to go get her refill, and Hera mulled over the thoughts she was having. Yes she had always been able to appreciate a man's body but never had she been so entranced by one since she'd first met Zeus. It made her nether regions feel all tingly like she was a virgin once again, and the most dirty thoughts were flooding her mind.

Oh the thing she wanted him to do to her.

He returned with her drink promptly and Hera smiled gratefully, making a point to put more emphasis on sucking on the straw while making eye contact with him as he left to continue the chores. Oh well, if this didn't lead anywhere, at least she'd have had fun teasing the kid.

Percy finished up with the firewood and, instead of moving to mow around the front, started work on the pool. Wearing only a pair of shorts, Percy grabbed the net and walked to the edge of the pool. There were plenty of leaves floating around inside, so he started off by dragging them back to the side.

Hera watched in fascination as his abdomen glistened in the sunlight, his perfect face calm and at peace as he worked. Her womanly area felt hot, and she was beginning to crack. Her eyes trailed over his arms, his legs, his pecs and his abs and his crotch.

Finally, she couldn't take it and she cracked.

Without even finishing her drink, Hera called him over to her once again. The young god complied, and once he reached the goddess she pulled her shades down just enough to reveal her eyes looking up at him.

He stood there in silence and confusion as she sucked on the straw with her lips pressed out as if the straw was nearly out of reach. Her cerulean blue eyes stared into his sea-green ones as she slurped, eventually getting rid of all the vodka.

He looked at her glass. "Would you like a refill, ma'am?" He asked politely, and Hera shook her head no as she put down the glass. She took off the sunglasses and stood up. "That won't be necessary." She said with a smirk as she took the servant's hand and led him inside.

"Milady, what are you doing?" He asked, and the queen looked back at him and winked. "Oh nothing. I've decided you and I are going to have a little fun." She teased, and Percy's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? But you have a husband!" He reminded her, and Hera rolled her eyes as she led him up the stairs. "Who is out cheating on me right now. Come on. Let me just have a bit of fun for once. I promise you'll enjoy it." She smirked at him as they reached the bed chambers.

She pulled him inside and shut the door, locking it and turning back to him. As the MILF walked over to him sultrily Percy was still unsure. "I- I don't think we should do this." He said nervously, but Hera ignored him and sunk to her knees.

The goddess palmed his dick through his shorts as he moaned involuntarily. "Don't worry," She whispered, slowly pulling them down his legs. "I promise you'll love this." She said, taking his semi-erect manhood into one hand and stroking it slowly. Before Percy could say anything else Hera leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his tip, making a bit of precum leak out.

Hera licked it up quickly and dutifully, maintaining eye contact with the god all the while. "Mmmm, tasty." She noted, before reaching up to pull the straps of her bra down her arms, revealing her godly breasts to her newfound lover.

Percy almost came at the sight of them, and it took all his strength and will not to come right then as Hera wrapped her lips around his cockhead. The god moaned as the queen suckled on his head, moving up and down slowly. The goddess bobbed on his cock wistfully, gratefully to have the large cock of a young stud to be her plaything.

Percy, having given up in trying to back out of this, placed one hand on the side of Hera's head and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Fuuuck, that feels so good." He groaned, making Hera smile and close her eyes as she continued to suck and slurp.

She broke off for lil bit, panting heavily and jerking him with a sexy smirk still plastered across her face. The queen dived back down onto his cock and continued to bob her head up and down this prime example of man meat.

Percy bit his lip and looked down at the woman. "I~ I think I'm gonna cum." He warned her, and Hera kept going. It'd been so long since she sucked a cock, she wanted to remember the feeling of swallowing a man's cum.

She sucked him off for a few more minutes before Percy got a funny feeling in his stomach and he finally came. Cum exploded from his dick into her mouth, where the goddess dutifully swallows it all and doesn't let even a single drop spill.

As it stopped dripping out she suckled a bit on his tip to make sure she had gotten it all. Percy looked down at her panting and pleasured. "Wow. You're better than I expected." He grinned, and Hera winked as she suckled on his head. "The queen's got to be good at everything a woman does." She told him, which made Percy smirk. He was more confident now.

"Wanna show me what else you're good at?" He offered, and Hera smiled sexily as she jerked him off. The goddess stood up and reached for her underwear. With one hand she pushed Percy to be seated on the bed and with the other she pulled her underwear down to her ankles. A moist pussy was revealed to Percy, surprisingly young-looking.

The goddess walked over and gestured for him to move back on the bed, which Percy promptly did. As he lay where everynight Zeus lay, Hera got onto the bed and crawled to him on all fours. The queen wrapped her left leg over his hip and straddled him, his erect cock rubbing up against her soaking snatch.

Hera grabbed his dick with one hand and stroked it a few times, bringing it up and pressing it against herself. She rubbed her pussy with his dick for a bit, moaning at the feeling of it, before slowly inserting the huge penis into her womanhood.

The queen, who had only ever had a few cocks in all her immortal years, moaned as he entered her. She had cheated on Zeus before, surprisingly the 20th century had been the first time she'd slept with another man, but she didn't do it often. Besides, Percy was no doubt her most well-endowed and attractive lover. If he were one of her brothers she perhaps would have married him rather than Zeus.

The goddess began to move up and down his dick, trying not to moan to much to keep her dignity in check. Percy wasn't making much noise and she didn't want it to come off like she was utterly incapacitated by him.

"Yesss, right there." She moaned, sliding up and down his cock. Percy was entranced by her jiggling tits as the queen of the gods rode him in her husband's bed. She saw him staring and closed her eyes. "Go ahead. Touch them." She offered, and Percy's hands quickly moved to fondle her breasts.

His thumbs rolled over her nipples as he hands squeezed her jugs, all the while Hera kept bouncing up and down on his dick. She began to pick up speed at this point, furrowing her eyebrows as the pleasure began to increase. "Mmm, Perseus. I love it. I love your cock, ohhh yes!" She expressed her pleasure to her lover who continued to grope her breasts.

Percy suddenly sat up and put his mouth to her left tit, licking and sucking on the nipple that had nursed Heracles. "Oh, Perseus! Yes! Suck on them! Drink my milk, yessss." She groaned, bouncing up and down as her hands rested on his firm and broad shoulders.

Bored of this position, Percy decided to switch it up and flipped them both over so he was on top. With his attention away from her tits, Percy rested both hands on either side of her head and began pounding away at the regal goddess.

The sudden change of pace surprised Hera and a yelp flew from her mouth. This was followed by a chorus of moans and cries of pleasure as she struggled to regain her composure. The goddess' legs were in the air on either side of her body as her toes curled, her arms lay loose above her head as her lover gave her the pounding of a lifetime.

This affair was the best decision she'd had in years, she wanted this to be her life from now on. All day, every day she wanted this young god to fuck her brains out. She'd come so many times she'd have to wash the sheets three times over just to get the smell out.

Percy could feel he wouldn't last much longer so he picked up the pace. The god was now in hyperspeed as he grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer as he thrust in and out of her surprisingly tight pussy.

Hera gave out one long scream as he pounded her before without warning she felt the oh so satisfying feeling of him finishing inside her. His hot seed flooded her cunt and Hera was subject to one of, if not her best orgasms in all her millennia.

She briefly wondered if she would get pregnant from this. She wouldn't be surprised if she did, there was a lot of cum. But she would have to go through the stressful process of hiding her child as Zeus' until the unfaithful king got overthrown or something. That would be annoying.

Percy's head was buried in her neck as they both climaxed together, and he let his cum fully escape into her pussy before unsheathing himself and rolling over to lay next to her. He rested with his hands behind his head while Hera pulled the sheets up over her tits and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

"Wow, by the Fates. That was the best sex I've ever had…" She said, out of breath from her screaming. Percy smiled. "Yeah, sorry about coming in you." He apologized, but Hera shook her head.

They lay there in silence for a moment before Hera turned her head to him. "Do you want to go again?" She asked, and Percy grinned before rolling over to fuck her even more.

A/N: There's the first lemon. Read the other two I've got up and tell me what you think. The next one's Nemesis and after that, Demeter. Artemis and Athena will be soon, don't worry.

Word Count: 2903


	3. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis has a rape fantasy

Nemesis

A/N: Rated M for rape fetish. WATTPAD, IT'S NOT ACTUAL RAPE IT'S JUST KINK SEX I SWEAR TO GOD DONT BAN ME AGAIN

Nemesis

Percy looked around the bar as he leaned against the counter. He had a bottle in his hand that was half empty, full of some alcohol he didn't remember the name of.

He'd been half-looking for someone to take home, as boredom got the best of him and Hera was unsure what time Zeus would be home that night so he couldn't stay over there.

He considered a nymph or one of the many love goddesses, hell even Aphrodite herself. A nymph was too boring though and he didn't feel like a love goddess that night. He just wanted a fucktoy in that moment. Someone he could just ram into the bed and leave naked on the floor.

Luckily for him, that problem would soon be solved.

"Hey big guy. You having fun?" A goddess walked over to him, smirking as she held a drink in her hand. She was clearly intoxicated, as her speech was slurry and her eyes seemed dazed, but he played along. Maybe he could get drunk enough to take her home.

She looked great, as all goddesses did. She definitely leaned more into the punk type with full leather clothing, black lipstick and eyeliner, chains on her jeans and both a rack and ass to turn heads. She leaned closer to him out of drunkenness, or maybe even intentionally.

"I'm doing good, beautiful. You?" He asked, and the goddess laughed. It was a menacing laugh, and she held out the hand with the bottle in it as if she wanted a handshake, which was impossible with the bottle there. "Nemesis. I'm great, just looking for a new boytoy and you caught my eye, mister strong silent type." She laughed, and her proposition made Percy intrigued.

"Be your boytoy for the night? I could be interested." He noted, making Nemesis' mood brighten. "Goood." She nodded, leaning in real close to him.

"Tell me, do you have any…. Interests?" She asked, making Percy raise an eyebrow. "Interests?" He asked, not getting it. Nemesis nodded, grinning at him. "Yeah, you know. Kinks. Fetishes. Secret desires. Unholy wishes…" She smirked sultrily.

Percy's head was turned to look down at her, smirking. "Not particularly, but maybe I could be inclined to assist in yours." He offered, thinking she was into BDSM.

She was into much more than that. The goddess was practically dry humping his leg as she slid up and down. "Oh you have no idea. I think you'll be just the right man to help me with mine." She whispered sexily, trailing a finger down his jawline.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her ass which she appreciated very much. "Tell me your desires." He whispered, getting her wet right there in that crowded bar.

She looked him in the eyes as she spilled it all out to him. "I want you to fuck me. Really fuck me. Like I'm worth no more to you than an animal. I want you to break into my palace, force me down and fuck me on the floor without my permission. I want you to bash my head against the wall and abuse my ass, ignore me when I tell you to stop. I want you to punch me, slam me, rail me and slap me. I want you to hurt me in every way possible and ignore whatever I say. Rape me." She whispered to him intently, making Percy's semi go to a full very quickly.

Percy smirked. "I could do that." He agreed, and Nemesis smirked. She downed the rest of her bottle and grabbed a napkin and a pen, writing down something on it. She handed it to him and left the bar.

He opened the napkin and read it silently.

23 Satyr's Path

Meet me there in an hour

Don't be afraid to break stuff and ignore whatever I say

Make me cry

:)

-Nemesis

'Wow, she is kinky.' Percy thought to himself as he pocketed the letter. He sipped on his beer quietly and enjoyed the music as other citizens of Olympus partied around him.

He noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd, which he knew only by reputation. He saw Demeter grinding on some guy on the dance floor, Definite MILF, he thought. Psyche was there, away from her husband Eros, flirting with some guy at the other side of the bar. He'd definitely have to get her. He also saw of course Aphrodite who was literally riding some guy in a booth. Like they were legitimately fucking in this bar and no one cared.

Once forty or so minutes had passed her left the bar and began to walk the streets of Olympus, wanting to familiarize himself with his future home. The streets were long and full of palaces, all of which were large and had space in between them. There was of course the Olympians' private street and then there were all the other's for minor gods and then there were what were essentially the slums of Olympus for other creatures. Slums are definitely an exaggeration, they were middle-class American at worst.

He soon found the street in Nemesis' letter, Satyr's Path, and walked down it. By this point it was practically an hour since he and Nemesis had spoken so he felt he was good to go in. He found number 23, a large moody palace with rock music playing from the garage and trash thrown everywhere. It looked like this place had just had a party or something.

He noticed one of the upstairs lights were on and figured that's where she must've been. Since she had stated on the note to break anything he wanted, Percy thought he'd go fully authentic and smash one of the side windows to breach the house.

When he climbed inside he made no effort to be stealthy and barged up the stairs. Light was coming from one of the bedroom doorways so Percy stormed over to it and, after preparing himself, busted in.

Nemesis screamed a genuine scream as her door burst open and the large man stormed in. She was wearing nothing but a towel, having just gotten out of the shower, so when he ripped at it she was left standing naked in front of him.

"No! Please!" She begged him, holding her hands up as if to protect herself but it was to no avail. Percy grabbed her by the arm and threw the goddess onto the bed. She landed on her stomach with her feet still on the ground, so her ass was practically pointed out towards him.

Percy grasped it and roughly smacked it, earning a yelp of pain from Nemesis while he unbuckled his pants. When she heard his jeans drop to the floor Nemesis turned her head, looking fearfully at him. "No, stop! I'm begging you, ple- AHHHHH!" She wailed as her pussy was destroyed by this god's monster cock.

The two were surprisingly good actors as Percy gave a malicious grin and began railing her from behind, all the while Nemesis' screams and cries could've been heard for miles if it wasn't for soundproof walls.

His balls slapped against her ass cheeks every time he thrust, and the goddess had tears rolling down her face from the abuse. "No-o-o!" She cried, grasping desperately at the bedsheets like he was trying to drag her away. Percy laughed as she cried, slapping her on the ass once again and continuing to pound her into oblivion.

The goddess' cries were muffled as she stuffed her face into the bed, begging for it to all be over. He reached forward and grabbed her throat, applying pressure to the goddess' windpipe. Nemesis struggled to breathe as he choked her, her face quickly going bright gold as she was raped by this man.

Without warning Percy came in her, and Nemesis cried out loud as the hot semen filled her pussy to the brim. She thanked the gods as it was all over, before Percy grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. "What?! No! What are you doing?!" She asked frantically as he dragged her over to the door.

Percy suddenly smashed the goddess of revenge's head against the doorframe, causing her to start bleeding and cry out in immense pain. With her injury she could do little to fight back as he dragged her down the stairs and to the basement. At the top of the stairs to the threw her down and the goddess tumbled down onto the stone, receiving countless injuries along the way.

Before she had time to recover Percy stomped down the stairs and grabbed her by the hair, bringing her up on her knees to look at him. As she begged for mercy on her knees he grabbed his cock and shoved it into her open mouth, his 13-inch monster heading down her throat and choking her. Balls deep in this woman, Percy began to roughly slam her head up and down using his grip on her hair, and the pain had tears flooding from Nemesis' eyes.

She choked and gagged on his cock, thoroughly enjoying every second of it inwardly. This was her dream. She wanted to keep this man around, just so they could do this every night, broken bones be damned. She wanted to be held down and have her ass destroyed by this god's horse cock.

He fucked her mouth for quite a while, slamming it and out with plenty of force, having to hold her by the hair just so she didn't fall back from it. Tears were still freshly leaking from her face. Her cheeks were red and raw from crying, and her black lipstick stained his cock.

He felt himself nearly finished and so grabbed her head with both hands. The goddess felt herself running out of Aether as he slammed her up and down even harder now, before she was suddenly pulled to a stop with his cock balls deep in her mouth.

Suddenly a torrent of cum flooded down her throat, literally not even entering her mouth it just went straight down her throat. Nemesis wanted to cough but she couldn't, so she was left in this uncomfortable position shaking with cum flooding down her throat as she gagged on his dick.

Suddenly Percy pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach, where Nemesis braced for the eventual horrible pain. It came quick as he slammed into her ass, making Nemesis cry out for mercy.

The god began fucking harder than he had all night, wanting to cause Nemesis pain. The willing goddess faked cries for him to stop as he spanked her. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, slamming her head into the ground. With her nose bloody the goddess learned her lesson and stopped saying anything, but her cries and screams were still prevalent.

His pelvis thrust against her cheeks with force, trying to dig her into the ground. He could feel himself getting closer with every second and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Nemesis seemed to feel it too, as she pushed her hips back against his with every thrust trying to time it for maximum pleasure.

He rutted her faster and faster until he was basically just pulling her back and forth onto him at rapid speed. Eventually he couldn't hold it in anymore and his seed flooded her insides with ferocity. Nemesis screamed at the feeling of his hot jizz violating her inner caverns and she trembled on the ground in front of him. His cum spurted out several times into her as she was forced to lay there and take it all up the ass.

When he was done Percy pulled out and she dropped to the ground. He stood up and snapped his fingers, summoning his clothes back to him. "I will be back for more later. Don't let me down." He said huskily, before turning and exiting her basement and palace, leaving the goddess of revenge quivering kn the cold stone floor.

A/N: This took a while because I went on vacation lmfao. Next one will be Demeter then Artemis then Athena.

Word Count: 2063


End file.
